


Sweet Melody

by holdhoIyghost



Series: haunted jericho [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: mostly - Freeform, still kinda do, used to love my haunted jericho au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: nökken daniel. haunted jericho is my au and i. love daniel. dont know why i didnt write for normal daniel more tbh





	Sweet Melody

You sigh softly as you relax beside the crackling campfire. You close your eyes and let the heat wash over you while listening to a sweet tune coming through the trees. 

This was something that you would do often; come out to the woods, always to the same spot, and spend the night. Maybe two nights, if life was bad enough. Whatever was out there didn’t seem to mind, as it’s tune slipped through the trees despite your eavesdropping. 

Today was different, though. The melody sounded off. You open your eyes and glance to where the music was filtering through the thick of trees. You let your eyes rest there for a moment before standing up and starting toward the melody you’ve heard many times before. 

_You shouldn’t be following it. You’re going to die._

You ignore the voice in your head. If you died, at least you would have heard the sweet sounding violin a lot closer than you usually do. You’ve always wanted to meet the creature behind the music.

———

Daniel opens his eyes when he hears a rustling by the treeline. He doesn’t bother raising himself as he watches a human appear and start to move toward him. He stops playing and rests his violin across his lap. 

“Who are you?” The question came from the both of them, though neither seemed shocked. It took a few moments before one of them answered. 

“My name is _____. You play really well.” They send him a smile, and Daniel feels his heart- what heart he may have- flutter. 

“I’m Daniel.” He returns the smile, though tries to keep his teeth hidden. “Thank you.” 

The human sits down, keeping their eyes on him. “You sound upset.” Daniel furrows his eyebrows, which causes them to continue. “Your music, I mean. It…sounds different than it used to.”

Daniel hums softly. “I’ve just been lonely. My family left recently…” He closes his eyes “It was for the better, though. Their daughter was sneaking out too much to come see me.”

He didn’t explain further when he was questioned, instead countering with “Will you stay with me?”

He opens his eyes and watches for _____’s reaction. They stay quiet for a few moments before nodding. “I have to go back to my camp tomorrow, but I’ll stay tonight.”

Another smile tugs at Daniel’s lips. He turns back toward the water and resituates his instrument. “Good,” he whispers. Daniel closes his eyes and starts playing another sweet melody, knowing that there was someone with him.


End file.
